Computing devices increasingly include one or more cameras, or other types of image capture devices, to enable a user to capture images. For example, many smartphones and tablet computing devices include cameras operable to capture images in various scenarios. Some systems may include multiple cameras configured to capture image data within a common frame period. Synchronization of the image data may be important when combining multiple image data from different cameras to a common frame period.